Ketchup
by Runeath
Summary: Ren's in the kitchen and he drinks the last of his milk, Horo wants some Ketchup to go with his fries. What happens when the two go to a store together and it's closed? Read and find out! Better then you might think. WARNING! YAOI male on male don't like,


Runeath: WOW! 2 Fanfictions in one day! Yeah Artin and I rule So REVIEW!

Artin: (whispers) she likes reviews a little too much…

Runeath: Ok this is 'bout Horo Horo and Ren writen in script fourm cause we can and you love us!

Artin: We don't own Shaman King but we have Ren's pants and we resuse to give them back!

Runeath: Ren and Horo are OC but it's cute .

Ren: (In the kitchen drinking milk after a long work out)

Horo: La-de-da… Gettin' some… Ketchup! (he's got some fries that are lonely)

Ren: (winces at the sound of Horo's voice) What the hell are you… singing, and I use that word lightly, about?

Horo: Well, as you can see, I've got some yummy fries here, and am in need of the Ketchup

Ren; (finish his last bottle of milk) we're all out of Ketchup… and milk

Horo: But, what about my fries? We HAVE to fix this terrible wrong.

Ren: (raises an eyebrow) and since when is being out of Ketchup one of the greatest sins in the world?

Horo: Since I got the craving for fries, of course. Let's go!

Ren: And since when am I a part of this… righting the wrongs of the world and saving the Ketchupless people of this world? (said mockingly)

Horo: Well, you need milk, don't you? And if you come, maybe I'll let you have some fries! Now, to the store! (Horo appears with Super Horo cape)

Ren: (sigh) fine… (thinking: He's so cute when he's a complete and utter baka like this) Hurry up Ainu-Baka (has already started for the store)

Horo: (to fries) You just wait, we'll get the Ketchup in no time. (to Ren) Cooommmmiiing!

Ren: (at the store, frowns) It's closed.

Horo: (on verge of tears) But… the fries… they NEED Ketchup….

Ren: I can easily get you a thick red substance to put on your fries… (evil grin)

Horo: Uhhh… is it yummy?

Ren: I think it is, (takes out a knife and gives Horo's arm a small cut just the blood will come out, then licks it)

Horo: Hmm, I've got to try that…

Ren: (looks up at Horo with some blood on his lip)

Horo: Do you mind if I…? (kisses him)

Ren: (deepens kiss)

Horo: You were right, that's not bad.

Ren: you should listen to me more often you might learn something Ainu-baka.

Horo: Maybe…

Ren: (raises an eyebrow)

Horo: Umm, oh, my arm's bleeding still… I should get a band-aid or something…

Ren: and were do you plan to get this band-aid or something?

Horo: I think there's one in my room.

Ren: (sigh and takes off Horo's head band) this will work for now, (ties it around his arm)

Horo: Wow, good idea! (flexing) It works great.

Ren: of course it does.

Horo: You always were the smart one, huh?

Ren: No, you're just the stupid one.

Horo: Hmph… well, we should be getting back. Let's get moving.

Ren: lets (starts walking)

Horo: (follows, dejected, thinking: that was going well there for a minute…)

Ren: (mental smack. Thinking: How could I do that! I am the TAO REN!)STUPID!

Horo: Yeah, you already told me. (upset)

Ren: (small sigh of relief) hurry up

Horo: Coming…(thinking: Drives me crazy.)

Ren: (walks into the Asakura housing)

Horo: Ah, yea, better get that band-aid now… see you.

Ren: night. (goes into his room which is right next to Horo's)  
Horo: (goes into his room and sighs while rummaging around for band-aid) Oh, here it is. (Places it on cut)

Ren: (sitting down on the ground with the knife in his hand and banging his head against wall while blood drips down from his wrist)stupid…

Horo: (sits rubbing cut, then hears thuds on the wall) Uh, hey, Ren? You all right?

Ren: (stops hitting his head on the wall and looks down at the knife in his hand) fi-fi-fine….

Horo: (dense, but not SO dense to actually believe that) Umm, is it ok if I come in?

Ren: NO! (runs to the door and leans against it)

Horo: (worried) I think I should… or, do you want to come in here?

Ren: NO! JUST LEAVE ME…alone. (glances down at his hand that's bleeding because he held the blade of the knife)

Horo: Ren, I'm not taking no for an answer. (leaves his room and starts for Ren's door)

Ren: (drops his knife and goes and sits down in the corner of his closet)

Horo: (opens door and picks up knife (by the handle)) What are you doing in here?

Ren: (shaking slightly in the corner)

Horo: (sighs) Ren, you've got to come out and talk to me.

Ren: (closes his eyes tightly and rocks back and forth)

Horo: Ren, I don't know what this is about, but if you got hurt I…. Well, it just wouldn't be good.

Ren: (eyes shot open and he stops rocking)

Horo: If you don't come out, I'll come find you. I won't leave until you talk to me.

Ren: (crawls out of the closet glaring up a Horo)

Horo: Oh, so there you are.

Ren: (sits down a little ways away from Horo)

Horo: (walks over to Ren and sees his cuts) Now, what is that?

Ren: (shifts to try and hide them) no-nothing

Horo: It doesn't look like nothing to me. You know, I've still got those band-aids in my room.

Ren: (glares) I don't need your pity

Horo: Who said anything about pity?

Ren: that's all anyone here does, they all pity me. Oh I'm the poor little psychopathic killer!

Horo: (taking his hand) That's not all that I do.

Ren: (pulls hand away) I know, I know, you hate me

Horo: (laughs) And you always say I'm the slow one.

Ren: huh? (looks at him)

Horo: I've never hated you.

Ren: Of course you didn't, just like you didn't hate me when I was about to join Hao

Horo: I was… hurt.

Ren: don't tell me, you really love me? (sarcasm)

Horo: Fact is, I do….

Ren: (mouth hanging down) wa-wa-what?

Horo: I… l-love… you….

Ren: (gets up angrily) you are sick! (storms off)

Horo: (left staring) Wh-what? What did I do?

Ren: (falls to his knees next to the door way of his room. Thinking: what the hell is he doing! Is he joking…It is Horo)

Horo: (steps up behind Ren and puts his hand on his shoulder) Ren, what's wrong?

Ren: (jumps)

Horo: Ren, I, I'm sorry if I… freaked you out, or something. I, I just had to tell you.

Ren: (bangs head against the wall in frustration)

Horo: Hey, I thought you weren't doing that anymore. If you want me to leave, I will, but no more of that. No more hurting yourself.

Ren: (stops and looks up at Horo with pleading eyes)

Horo: I can't read your mind, you know.

Ren: (sigh. Thinking: Why does he care… and why do I want him to?)

Horo: Ren… (leans down and kisses him)

Ren: (pulls away blushing)

Horo: All right, then, I'm leaving… don't worry about it….

Ren: (grabs onto Horo's arm) ….

Horo: Are you sure?

Ren: (nods)

Horo: (sits down and pulls Ren into his arms)

Ren: (small sigh and leans into Horo's arms)

Horo: (lightly kisses Ren on his forehead)

Ren: (closes eyes) Horo…

Horo: Ren… so, what now?

Ren: (sigh) nothing...

Horo: All right (hugs Ren tighter)

Ren: (looks down and sees his hand is still bleeding) crap… (under his breath) how weak

Horo: (noticing the blood as well) Do you want me to fix that?

Ren: no, I'm fine….

Horo: Those band-aids are still in my room.

Ren: I'm fine (Voice in head En: Your weak! If you lean on others you become dependent on them, and that shows your weakness) SHUT UP! (holds head)

Horo: Ren? Are you all right!

Ren: (shaking holding head) f-f-fine…

Horo: You don't seem "fine" to me. Now tell me what's going on.

Ren: (lets go of head) I'm fine, really (smiles)

Horo: I'm not sure I completely believe that…. But, at any rate, you've got blood all over you. You need to get cleaned up.

Ren: huh?

Horo: Umm, you know, like, take a shower, or something, to get the blood off.

Ren: oh, right. (tries to get up but is a little wobbly)

Horo: Whoa there, don't fall down. (catching him)

Ren: Thanks... maybe I should just go to sleep and shower in the morning

Horo: And sleep in all that blood? Gross.

Ren: It's not that much, is it?

Horo: Umm, kinda…

Ren: well then, are you suggesting that you come in the shower with me?

Horo: That… might be a good idea…. You know, so you don't get hurt.

Ren: (shrugs) ok, whatever

Horo: Well, let's go then.

Ren: (walks down the hall to the bathroom with Horo)

Horo: (in the bathroom) Er, do you want me to… close my eyes?

Ren: (shaking slightly trying to get the Chinese shirt off and failing) can you give me a hand?

Horo: I'll give you two.

Ren: huh?

Horo: Umm, nothing.

Ren: …ok… are you gonna help me or make worse jokes then Choco?

Horo: All right (takes off Ren's shirt)

Ren: thanks…

Horo: Any time.

Ren: Oo

Horo: Uhhh….

Ren: (proceeds to take off his own pants)

Horo: (takes off his shirt and pants)

Ren: (turns on the water and slowly gets into it)

Horo: (follows)

Ren: ( falls backwards)

Horo: (catches Ren) Whoa, see, I thought this might happen.

Ren: what? You holding me wet and naked?

Horo: (blushing) I meant you falling down in the shower.

Ren: sure, (stands up and begins to try and get the blood off him, but only manages to get his hair down and have the water run pinkish)

Horo: Oh, that won't work. Your hands are covered with blood.

Ren: thanks for that Captain Obvious (wry grin)

Horo: Maybe I should do that….

Ren: fine

Horo: (washes blood out of Ren's hair, and leans his chin on Ren's shoulder)

Ren: (smiles) you just wanted to get me all wet and soapy, huh?

Horo: Well, I didn't not want to.

Ren: (leans closer in to him yawn)

Horo: You seem tired, and the blood's off, so, you can go to sleep once you get bandaged up.

Ren: hmmmm (gets out of shower)

Horo: (follows, and dresses)

Ren: where are my pants?

Runeath: (hiding) tee-hee they're mine now…

Artin: (hiding too) so silky!

Horo: Oh well, grab a towel, and you can borrow some of mine if you want.

Ren: (grabs a towel and goes to Horo's room with Horo)  
Horo: Make yourself comfortable while I find those band-aids. There are some pants over there. (points to pile of pants)

Ren: (grabs a pair of pants and puts them on, they are way too big and are shorts. Lays down on the bed and falls asleep almost instantly)

Horo: Found 'em! Oh… (sees Ren sleeping and lays down beside him)

Horo: (also falls asleep)

Next morning….

Horo: (wakes up, yawns, stretches, looks to where Ren had spent the night) What? Where'd Ren go?

Ren: (Down stairs in the kitchen drinking milk)

Horo: (enters kitchen) Oh, there you are! You had me worried!

Yoh: huh? You were worried 'bout me?

Horo: Umm, I was talking to Ren….

Yoh: oh, ok. Wait why were you worried 'bout him?

Horo: Uh, it's a long story….

Ren: (throws a bottle of red stuff at Horo) Ketchup

Horo: Oh, no! My fries! I forgot all about them! Where are they?

Yoh: uhh… I kinda ate them…

Horo: NOOOOOOO! My fries! My beautiful fries!

Ren: (sigh) you don't need to be so dramatic, they were just fries

Horo: Yes, they WERE just fries, without any KETCHUP!

Yoh: what do you mean no Ketchup? There was some in the cabinet

Horo: Whaaaaat? (sad)

Ren: (goes in the freezer and gets out fries and throws them to Horo) there you go, fries.

Horo: Fries… and Ketchup! Yay, it's a dream come true!

Epilogue: In the end Horo got his fries and Ketchup, and found a new love… REN! In the kitchen where Horo ate his fries Ren sat next to him drinking milk and there was a very confused Yoh.

Artin: YAY! It's done and Horo got Ketchup and fries!

Runeath: but…but…but.. our sexy shower scene was cut short!

Artin: That's because we are writing this at like midnight!

Runeath: SO I LIKE SEXY SHOWER SCENS!

Artin: oh well just be happy you have his pants, they're silky .

Runeath: and they're mine! Stay away from them! Grrr

Artin: fine! I'm gonna get me some fries!

Runeath & Artin: that's the end! Please read and Review, but then again if your at the end you've already read so review!

Got your happy?


End file.
